The Forgotten Ones: A Legend of Light and Shadow
by Zirrous
Summary: While we know all too well that the Goddesses created Hyrule, its inhabitants, and the neighboring lands, what exactly was the land like before they encountered it and gave it form? One-shot non-canon, alternate origins for Hylia/Zelda,Link, and Demise


_This is a legend more ancient than the oldest tale, a legend older than Time itself. Back in the age of nothingness, before the Goddesses traveled from their faraway realm and found the formless Realm of Light where Hyrule would later be formed, there existed two gods more powerful than even the Golden Trio. This pair was a perfect __**balance**__ ; a wild and fiery free spirit of radiant __**Light**__ , whose beauty outshone anything alive today. Its counterpart was a coolheaded, collected and calm spirit of enveloping __**Shadow**__, so mighty and awesome, yet all the same, respectful of its lustrous parallel._

_In the formless realm they inhabited, all sorts of remarkable and powerful magic could be used, creatures the likes of which would never be seen in the Realm of Light. Great fearsome beasts of Shadow walked about undisturbed, mindful of their beautiful majestic brethren of Light. The realm was at peace, and it seemed that balance was kept in check; but as we have long come to know things are never as they seem. _

_**One particular creature**__ of Shadow began to grow a mind of its own. As it spent longer living between the Light and Shadow of the two Spirits it began to want power as great as theirs. Little by little it made its way to all of its brethren of Shadow and made them a part of itself, growing stronger by each one it consumed. Eventually after consuming every single one, __**it became gargantuan in size**__, but even its mass alone would not be enough to let it challenge the great Creators. In due course it came across one of its brethren of Light, and by accident, ended its life; in doing so, the dark creature realized that not only would extinguishing the Light make it more powerful, but it would make it grow more stable as well. After this realization, the dark creature went to murder every single one of the beings of Light that brought radiance and life to the world, growing more stable as it did so and furthering its power to the level of its immortal adversaries. Once he had completed his search for power the blood-stained creature went about to set this plan into motion- bringing about the forthcoming __**demise**__ of its Creators._

_As the spirit of Shadow enveloped the spirit of Light to shield it of the destruction that the dark beast had wreaked in its jealous vengeance, it had enough. The Shadow gathered into one mass and took on the shape of one of the creations of the Light, a biped. Needing a way to focus its energy, it crafted a __**blade from the essence of Light and Shadow**__, and waged a long war against its creation. Compared to its previous gargantuan form, the __**dark beast**__ now resembled a bipedal form like the spirit of Shadow -albeit retaining a greater size than its adversary. Eons passed as the two powerful beings clashed in shadow, their power causing endless chaos around them and sending the realm into a turmoil that caused it to become unstable. Eventually the dark beast overpowered the Spirit of Shadow, and attempted to absorb it in order to become **immortal** and create its own world after it extinguished the Light of the remaining Spirit. _

_The Light Spirit -witnessing the defeat of its beloved counterpart of Shadow -became enraged in a fiery wrath which could not be quenched by the even the coldest rains. Doing as its opposite had done it took on the form of a beast of Shadow, a mighty beast that could devour anything in its path. It stopped the dark beast from devouring the Spirit of Shadow, and as the dark beast became enraged it entered into battle with the spirit of Light. The struggle between the two lasted longer than the previous one; and in that time, the Spirit of Shadow managed to regain its power once again. As the two spirits confronted the dark beast, they combined their energies and sealed it away in a __**void between the realms**__ where it could no longer do harm or destruction. _

_Doing so came at a great cost however; the two great Spirits used up all of their energy, and could move no longer. Remaining in opposite poles of each other, they entered a great sleep. As they lay dormant, time passed amongst them and soon the two drifted apart, separate from each other as different realms grew around them. The realm where the Spirit of Light lay resting became known as the Realm of Light, where the Golden Trio created the world, Hyrule, and its neighboring lands of Labrynna and Holodrum. They say that the Spirit of Shadow was lost to the ages however; the realm where it lay dormant was forgotten through the eons, and it has been there since the Light began to shine once again upon the world. But it is destined that the two will meet again once more, when the __**Chaos**__ between the realms has finally grown to __**Order**__, and the one chosen to wield the Blade of Light and Shadow vanquishes the dark beast. Until that day, the Spirit of Shadow sits waiting in its forgotten realm, slowly watching as time and time again the Light is reborn, its radiant beauty shining upon all of the descendants of Her creations____, all the while __**Her Chosen Hero**__'s spirit grows stronger with the ages, getting closer to the time when it will be able to wield the mystical blade and fulfill the destiny of the ancient Spirits._


End file.
